Tales of the Time War 2: The Nestene's Wrath
by BenjN
Summary: The Doctor discovers a distress signal from a Nestene ship, but when it targets the system of Yoi, thing get out of hand.


**Important: I DO NOT own Doctor Who or any affiliated character or show. That privilege belongs to the BBC and Mr Steven Moffat. This series of 13 2 chapter stories is written by me, and feature the War Doctor's travels during the Time War. I have selected key happenings seen on screen and mentioned to see what happens in the Time War, in my opinion one of the most intriguing bits of Doctor Who Lore. This is in no way an accurate description of the events nor even my favourite interpretation just something that I thought would be fun to do in the wait for Doctor Who Series 8. If you don't like this feel free to give CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISCM instead of hating. Also sorry this is late, I've been very busy.  
****Tales of the Time War 2: The Nestene's Wrath  
****Part 1  
**Elia passed through the Market of Ostoria's capital city, Kli, a small planet in the System of Yoi. The Ostorians, the native species of the planet have colonised all 5 planets in the system. They were short humanoids and had an ancient Japanese style culture, well apart from the space travel. However that was all changing. It started a couple of months ago with a strange meteor shower. Then those plastic things appeared. Plastic people displaying clothes and accessories, something not important to their culture, but the emperor said nothing was wrong. It wasn't just Ostoria but the whole system. Elia, was suspicious and she had tried to find help, but none had presented itself. And then in a back alley she heard it. The groaning of an engine. She knew that sound, she knew of the Time Lords and the Daleks and the war. And here was a TARDIS. But why was it blue? That didn't fit in.

**3 Months Earlier  
**The Doctor piloted the TARDIS slowly through the vortex. It had been a week since he was captured by the Rutans, and he'd already seen more horrors of the Time War, a battle between Time Lord and Dalek fleets. And still he did not know what to do. How to end the war. He was just lucky this regeneration was easy. He turned to the monitor and began to search for distress signals. Only one came up, a Nestene ship in deep space near the Yoi system. He set the coordinates and of he went.

As the Doctor opened the door he could smell the plastic fumes and gasses. The Nestene Consciousness was before him, a vat of living molten plastic. It looked towards the Doctor, with a sense of recognition. "You've changed your face again Doctor. Many races think this power of the Time Lords is remarkable yet we can do it with less consequences." The Doctor nodded. "I got your signal I came to see if I could help." The Consciousness glowed brighter and raised it's voice, "Help? You call yourself the saviour of worlds Doctor, but where were you when we lost our feed stock planets, where were you when the Time Lords turned on us." The Doctor flinched, he knew that day and knew where he was. "Oh," muttered the Nestene, "You were busy trying to save the creator of your mortal enemies, from it. The Nightmare Child." The Doctor walked towards the vat. "And what do you know. If that thing had gotten lose you would have been destroyed anyway. You clearly have a plan so go on, tell me." The Nestene laughed, "Oh that arrogance, that arrogance. And stupidity. Seriously who would give away their plan?" The Nestene gestured to something, one of the Auton guards turned to the Doctor and began to shoot. He turned and ran into the TARDIS. As it began to dematerialise the Nesten turned its attention to Yoi. Its plan was ready.

The Doctor knew where the Nestene would strike first. He set his destination to Ostoria and flew away. He stepped out of the doors to see a red headed, female Ostorian. "Hello?" she said. "Time Lord". The Doctor nodded. "Hi". Not wanting to waste time he cut straight to the point. "Have you seen any strange meteor showers lately? Plastic people?" That got Elia's attention. "Yes, funnily enough." She walked up to the TARDIS. She was amazed by it. "If it has a chameleon arch, why is it a blue box?" The Doctor was confused, "What, oh it's broken." Elia smiled. "That's ok, is it good though Time Travel? Can I come?" The Doctor knew his answer. "It's too dangerous, what with the war and all." Elia appeared saddened, "By the way my name is Elia, and these plastic people what are they?" The Doctor turned to her. "Autons, warriors of the Nestenes." "The Nestenes? But the Time Lord's wiped them out." "Obviously not". A shrill scream sounded in the air. The Doctor turned to Elia. "How long ago was the meteor shower?" "3 months." The Doctor ran into the main street to see Autons shooting and killing Ostorians. "It's too late. It's a victory." All the TV screens in the shops came on and the Emperor began to address his people. "Don't worry, let the plastic people kill you, they need the planet for food." "That's not the Emperor," shouted the Doctor, "The Emperor's dead, he's a duplicate." The Doctor opened the communications both ways with his new sonic screwdriver. "The other planets will come to help, you cannot win." The Emperor laughed. "But that's the thing, we have already conquered them". And Yoi was under Nestene control.  
**Will be continued in part 2.  
Sorry it's short, part 2 will make up for it, hopefully.**


End file.
